Blog użytkownika:Night Vision/Rozdział 12
Mizuki szła pośpiesznie korytarzem, nagle poczuła lekkie drżenie podłogi, z czasem coraz większe i silny powiew wiatru. Odwróciła się i ujrzała wpadającego do jednej z sal Yoshiro. Akurat tej z której ona przed chwilką się ewakuowała. Chłopak zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi z hukiem. Mizuki patrzyła zdziwiona w jego kierunku przez chwilę i znów zaczęła oddaląc się korytarzem. Sytuacja powtórzyła się, znów silny wiatr przemknął przez wąski korytarz, ponownie odwróciła się za siebie. Na wprost przed chwilą zatrzaśniętych drzwi stał Yuki Dorei. Krzyknął krótkie: - Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - i trzasnął kataną w drzwi. - Satoru? - powiedział zdziwiony Ukitake na widok jednego z oficerów chowającego się za Kyouraku. W chwilę później usłyszeli głośne waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! i trzask łamanego drewna. Drzwi runęły w dół, wbita była w nie katana. Yuki Dorei śmiał się szaleńczo, nagle zaczął się chwiać. Machał rękami w różne strony aż w końcu runął twarzą do podłogi. Zebrał się z niej błyskawicznie i począł wyrywać z resztek drzwi swoją katanę, aczkolwiek znów skończyło się to na waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! i tupaniu. Kapitanowie patrzyli z niedowierzaniem kiedy splótł ręce i zaczął tupać. Przez chwile byli pewni, że z jego nozdrzy wydobywała się para. Mizuki wcale nie przyciągały krzyki "waaaaa!", oddalała się coraz dalej od sali. Próbowała zlokalizować głównodowodzącego, jednak nie mogła, jego reiatsu nie było czuć. Poszła do lasu, gdzieś do jaskiń. Poczuła bardzo lekko reiatsu, aż sama nie była pewna czy to nie urojenie. Jednak im dalej szła, tym bardziej była pewniejsza, że tam może być Yamamoto. Było coraz ciemniej, jednak po chwili zauważyła różowe światło, pędzące prosto w jej stronę. Usłyszała czyjś bieg. Gdyby nie zorientowała się w porę, zostałaby zadźgana przez miecz Byakuyi. - Kapitanie! Kurwa mać, co ty robisz?! Dlaczego mnie atakujesz?! - wrzeszczała, a on nie odpowiadał - Ogłuchłeś przez te swoje wariactwa?! Uwalniasz zanpakutou Matsumoto i Hinamori, a teraz mnie atakujesz?! Dlaczego?! - To nie jest twoja sprawa. - odpowiedział jak zwykle z opanowaniem w głosie. Kitsune uwolniła swoje zanpakutou, używając od razu techniki Pajęczej Sieci, próbując chociaż go na chwilę zatrzymać i natychmiast uciec. Szybko się uwolnił i zaczął ją gonić. - Chyba nie myślałaś, że zatrzymasz mnie tą techniką? - Nie, ja byłam pewna, że nie zatrzymam cię tym, tylko chwilowo zwolni! - wystrzeliła serię kolejnych Pajęczych Sieci, jednak nic to nie dawało. - Bakudou no Rokujuusan - Sajo Sabaku! - Kuchiki był zaskoczony tym atakiem, był pewny że ona nienawidzi walki Kidou. Łańcuchy oplotły go, przez co nie mógł się ruszyć. Mizuki ruszyła powiadomić kapitanów o tym, gdzie może być Yamamoto. Sytuacja podczas zebrania kapitanów nie zmieniła by się wcale gdyby nie Mayuri który miał już dość waaaaaaaaaa! i znokautował Yuki Dorei. - Satoru! Co to ma być do jasnej cholery?! - Krzyknęła Shizuka aczkolwiek, zbyt późno, Satoru zemdlał. Nagle do sali wbiegła Mizuki potykając się o ciało Yuki Dorei. Zachwiała się lecz szybko wróciła do pozycji prostej unikając przewrócenia się. - Wiem gdzie może być Yamamoto! - zasygnalizowała - Gdzie?! - zapytało jednocześnie kilkoro kapitanów - W jednej z jaskiń na południu natknęłam się na Byakuyę Kuchiki. Zaatakował mnie, zdołałam jednak zatrzymać go, wątpię jednak by długo był unieruchomiony. - A więc jednak nas zdradził - stwierdziła Shizuka, Kitsune przytaknęła. - Dzisiejsze zebranie jest pełne niespodzianek - zauważyła Unohana, kiedy do sali wszedł Ichigo w towarzystwie Renjiego -Yo - przywitał się - Dobrze, że jesteś, przydasz się. Myślę, że powinniśmy zebrać grupę i jak najszybciej udać się po Głównodowodzącego - Znaleźliście staruszka Yamamoto?! - Tak, istnieje szansa, że jest w jednej z jaskiń na południu. Jeżeli nikomu to nie przeszkadza chciała bym się tam wybrać - stwierdziła Mizuki - Ja również, proponuję jeszcze aby Ichigo poszedł - Shizuka zbliżyła się do Kitsune i szepnęła jej jako mięso armatnie i ciągnęła dalej - Oraz kapitanowie Ukitake i Kyouraku. Ktoś ma jakieś obiekcje? - Proszę proszę jak nasze panie kapitan podejmują decyzje - wtrącił złośliwie Zaraki - Przecież pytam czy ktoś ma jakiś sprzeciw, ja tylko zgłaszam propozycje - mruknął coś pod nosem i wyszedł - Ech - westchnęła Mizuki - Nie ma czasu do stracenia, nie mam nic przeciwko propozycji Akane, pośpieszmy się, jeśli Byakuya się uwolni, a zrobi to na pewno, będziemy mieć problem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach